


A Collection of One Shots

by crimsoncomradeposts



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018), Burn This - Fandom, Burn This - Wilson, Marriage Story (2019), Midnight Special (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Breeding, Breeding Kink, Drug Use, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Polyamory, Recreational Drug Use, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoncomradeposts/pseuds/crimsoncomradeposts
Summary: A grouping of one shots from prompts received over on tumblr.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You, Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You, Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You, Pale (Burn This)/Reader, Pale (Burn This)/You, Paul Sevier/Reader, Paul Sevier/You
Comments: 14
Kudos: 98





	1. The World Is Lousy (Paul Sevier)

The gentle rumble of thunder wafts in through the open window as the steady thrum of rain against the roof can be heard, adding to the calming ambiance of the night as you sit up in the bed, your back resting against the headboard. You’re watching Paul undo his tie, pulling it loose from around his neck before he focuses his attention on removing his tweed blazer. The blue digital numbers on the clock that sits on the nightstand beside his side of the bed reads 11:45 PM, another late night for him, though that’s nothing out of the ordinary. You’re used to nights like these, the ones where he gets home late from his travels, weary-eyed and ready for bed. Paul disappears into the small walk-in closet briefly, just long enough to re-emerge sans jacket, tie, and sweater vest.

“All I wanted was to grab my bag. Just grab it and come home to you,” he says, fingers working to undo the buttons of his shirt, popping them open one by one while he talks. “You would think with it being such a late flight that the plane would have been relatively empty, but no. Of course it wasn’t. And of course I’d fly in with a plane full of carousel crowders.” He’s huffing out a breath in exasperation while he turns away from you with a shake of his head, moving back into the closet as you fight back the smile of amusement that threatens to make an appearance.

You shouldn’t find it funny, but rarely ever does Paul show annoyance, so in times like these, you can’t help but find the amusement in the display. “I couldn’t even get my bag. It just kept going around and around.” That comment makes you snort a soft laugh, your hand coming up to cover your mouth just as his head pokes out from the closet, and you notice now that he’s removed his button-down. “Had to practically shove some old woman out of the way to get to it.”

“Paul,” you playfully chastise when you pull your hand away from your face. For the third time now, he disappears back into the closet, this time when he re-emerges, he’s in nothing but a pair of clean pajama bottoms.

“I didn’t,” he reassures with his hands held up in a defensive gesture, palms facing towards you. You don’t miss the way he’s smirking in the moonlight, clearly feeding off of your amusement and playfulness.

When he pulls back a corner of the blankets to take a seat, he presses a palm flat against the mattress and leans in towards you. “ **The world is absolutely lousy with people, and I hate them all. I hate everyone but you.** ”

The corners of your lips curl up into a smile as you reach for the frames of his glasses, carefully sliding them off of his face. “Lucky me,” you say softly, the comeback eliciting a smile of his own.

Paul reaches for his glasses, and you let him take them from you just as he leans in to steal a kiss. Setting the glasses onto the nightstand beside the clock, he climbs under the covers with you, the two of you now shuffling within the bed to lie beside one another. He slides his hand across your hip and around to your lower back when you lie on your side to face him, drawing you closer to him. “I did miss you,” he whispers, lips now meeting yours.

Offering him a hum in response, you return his kiss while a hand lifts to card fingers through his hair. When he nips at your bottom lip you counter the move by delving your tongue into his mouth, and he welcomes the deepening of the kiss with a groan so soft you nearly miss the sound. Reluctantly, he breaks the kiss, his forehead now coming to rest against your own as the two of you smile, eyes closed while you revel in the feeling of being in one another’s arms once more.

“I missed you too,” you finally respond to his earlier comment.

Outside the wind picks up, and along with it, the rain. Somewhere in the near distance, thunder claps, louder this time as the lightning that accompanies it lights up the night sky, but neither of you can be bothered to care. After a long week apart, you’re both here, safe and warm within the confines of your bed, held in one another’s loving arms. The weather outside may be worsening, but in this shared space of yours, all is right in the world.


	2. You Should Be Kissed Often (Charlie Barber)

A shrill scream of surprise rings out, the sound quickly followed up by a bout of hearty laughter when Henry drags his foot along the water, kicking it up onto you as the two of you immerse yourself in the cooling sensations of the large fountain in Washington Square Park. It’s absolutely sweltering today, which is how the two of you’d wound up in the fountain along with a multitude of other like-minded families. Charlie stands just off to the side, not partaking in the absolute dousing that you and Henry are giving one another, but still watching with fervid amusement nonetheless. **  
**

You and Henry had only met a handful of times up until this point, but you’d bonded instantly. This, of course, had made Charlie ecstatic. It was your idea to bring Henry to the park, and if the two of you were lucky, maybe, _just maybe_ , you’d be able to talk Charlie into walking a few extra blocks to get an ice cream sundae from DŌ.

“Come on in,” you call out to Charlie, motioning with a wave of your hand to emphasize your plea. He shakes his head, hands stuffed deep inside the pockets of his slacks, a smile playing on his lips as he gives you his silent response.

“Ah! Please, dad!” Henry pipes up to protest Charlie’s lack of enthusiasm in getting into the fountain.

As you wade to the outer edge of the fountain, you can see the way that Charlie’s adam’s apple bobs while he swallows, eyes flickering between you and Henry. “Please,” you pout, hands extending outward towards him. He takes a few tentative steps towards you, the soles of his shoes scuffing against the concrete, hands still firmly rooted in his pockets. He can’t help but laugh when you wiggle your fingers, emphasizing silently that you want him to take your hands. It isn’t long until Henry’s at your side, looking up at him expectantly, and after another long, silent moment, Charlie exhales a long and very dramatic sigh. You watch, all too pleased with yourself when he toes off his shoes, only now pulling his hands from his pockets to take off his socks as well, stuffing them inside of his shoes before setting them aside near yours and Henry’s.

Only then does he reach for you, hands slipping into yours while he steps into the cool waters of the fountain. Henry pumps his fist upward towards the sky in a show of victory, which causes both you and Charlie to laugh, and when Henry darts off to play some more, Charlie lets go of your hands in favor of winding his arm around your waist to hold you close.

“See, this wasn’t so bad,” you tease, tilting your head to look up at him, a smile gracing your features.

He huffs out a breathy laugh, head shaking while he looks down at you, his own smile mirroring yours. “My pant legs are getting wet,” he complains in jest.

The comment elicits a roll of your eyes, though your smile only grows wider. “And who’s fault is that for not rolling them up before you got in, hm?”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time the three of you arrive back home, Henry is sufficiently wiped out, now slumped against Charlie as he carries him from the elevator to the door of the apartment. “A little help?” He turns his hip just so to alert you to the fact that he needs your assistance in removing the keys from his pocket.

Sliding your hand into the confines of his pocket, you grasp the keys and pull them free, careful not to jingle them too much so you don’t wake Henry. Charlie steps out of the way to allow you to unlock the door and push it open, waving him in first so he can put Henry down for sleep. He slips off his shoes in the entryway before disappearing down the hall and into Henry’s room to get him ready for sleep. While he does so, you toe off your own shoes just as you close the door to the apartment. You can hear small murmurs coming from Henry’s room, the groggy sound of Henry mingled with the low, mumbled words of Charlie bringing a soft smile to your face as you move further into the apartment to take a seat on the couch. It isn’t too long after that you hear the flick of a light switch and the shutting of a door with a soft click before Charlie makes an appearance.

“That took no time at all,” you point out, your gaze following him while he walks around the coffee table until he’s taking a seat beside you on the small couch, his arm slinging across your shoulders when he does so.

He nods, humming in response. “That idea of yours to take him to the park today really wiped him out.” He chuckles and you smile at the sound, the both of you pleased with how the day had turned out. Charlie lifts his free hand to gently pinch your chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting your lips up as he leans in to slant his mouth across your own. The kiss is soft at first, tender with the love that he feels for you, but soon enough, he’s sweeping a tongue along your bottom lip, silently seeking entry into your mouth. You’re all too happy to oblige, lips barely parting before his tongue delves past them to glide along your own, the move eliciting a soft whimper on your part that only encourages him. The hand at your chin now moves to cup the side of your face just as he nips at your bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth before he releases it with a soft pop.

When you pull back, effectively breaking the kiss, his gaze is fixated on your lips, which are now red and swollen from the kiss. “I love how you kiss me,” you whisper, pupils dilated considerably with the need you feel for him.

He smiles, the pad of his thumb sweeping across your bottom lip while he replies. “ **You should be kissed and often, and by someone who knows how.** ” Charlie watches as your head dips down just enough to capture his thumb between your lips, sucking it into your mouth. He responds by pressing it against your tongue, his own eyes darkening now as he pulls his thumb from your mouth. “Come here,” he says, patting his lap. “I’m going to kiss you until you’re breathless.”

He never fails to follow through with promises such as that, and as you climb onto him to straddle his lap, you find that tonight is no exception.


	3. Bring Me To My Knees (Kylo Ren)

Silence descends upon the throne room, and when your feet finally halt, you can feel the seething anger rolling off of him in waves, the sheer force of it hitting you so forcefully through your shared bond that you nearly choke on the thick of it. Your hands are secured, bound by metal cuffs that are far too thick for you to possibly escape, so you don’t dare try. Not again.

“Leave us,” Kylo bites out to his guards, who follow his instruction without so much as a modicum of hesitation. His gaze never wavers from your own, even as he gives the call for the guards to leave the two of you alone in the room together. You can see it, the way his eyes darken with his irritation, anger, and most of all, his hurt. It isn’t until the door to the throne room slides closed that he speaks again, shifting only the slightest in his seat. “Why did you run?”

It’s a loaded question. He knows the base answer. Knows that you were merely a pawn of both the Resistance and the First Order, used on both sides when you were betrothed to him to attempt to bring balance to the galaxy by ruling at his side. You’d never wanted this, not at the start, and yet . . . And yet he’d thought for a moment that you loved him. Loved him like he’d loved you.

But he realizes now what a grave mistake that was, loving you.

He was weak, and in those moments of weakness, you’d exploited his faults. He knows that now as he watches you, taking in the sight of you before him whilst he awaits his answer. You say nothing at first, instead, merely watching and waiting for his next move with bated breath. One of his fingers twitches against the armrest of the throne’s seat, capturing your attention and causing your gaze to shift only slightly. Almost immediately, the movement ceases, the anger you’d felt upon your arrival to the room once again making its appearance. He won’t ask the question again, and instead, would rather show you just how little patience he has remaining, that of which is waning quickly.

“I,” you start, inhaling a shaky breath. The slight wobble of your bottom lip is not lost on him, but he’s determined not to give in to it, not to be seduced by the likes of you. Not again. But then there is the reciprocation of the bond. He feels you opening up to him, allowing him to feel your fear and anguish just as you’d felt his anger. It makes his heart twist when he feels the very same confliction within you that he feels in himself. “I’m sorry.” These are the only words you’re capable of uttering, and even then you’re barely able to do so above the level of a whisper.

Tears blur your vision, and you curse yourself for allowing him to see you like this as they spill down onto your cheeks, leaving a wet trail in their wake. This is not how you’d envisioned things to go, but like Kylo, you too had fallen in love, and of everything that you’d experienced in your short time together, that had frightened you most of all. For how could you ever love a monster such as he?

You allow your head to droop down, eyes closing to stave off the onslaught of a heavier bout of tears that threatens to spill over, brows creasing with the effort. Shuffling can be heard as Kylo finally rises up from his spot on the throne, boot-clad feet carrying him soundlessly closer until he’s standing directly before you. The anger that you’d felt is gone, now replaced by . . . _sympathy_? His gloved hand lifts up to gingerly take your chin between his fingers, lifting your head up. When he does so, you open your eyes to look up at him, the upset expression you’d worn only moments prior now replaced by one of confusion. But then, it hits you.

He’d felt it; felt your feelings through the bond you share, felt it all and knows the truth without you having to utter a word of it. You love him, as he loves you.

The weight of the metal that surrounds your hands now falls away as he undoes your restraints, letting them clatter to the floor with a deafening sound, the noise echoing throughout the room. No words are exchanged as you watch him sink down onto his knees before you, arms reaching for you, wrapping around your legs to draw you closer to him while he rests his forehead against your stomach. He closes his eyes and opens himself fully to you, allowing him to see it all, the good, the bad, and everything in between. For the first time in his entire life, he’s allowing someone in. He’s allowing _you_ in.

Had Snoke still been here, he would most certainly have ceased Kylo’s very existence. Weakness is cause for death. Perhaps this is why it’s taken Kylo so long to reach this point, to bare his very soul to you.

He pulls away just enough to watch you with curiosity when you, too, lower yourself down onto your knees. You lift a hand to tenderly touch his face, and the mere caress of your fingers against his cheek is enough to cause tears to prick his eyes, the importance of the moment finally settling over him. “I’m so sorry,” you whisper again, taking his face in both of your hands now.

Once again, his arms embrace you, this time settling around your midsection to draw you closer, his lips meeting yours in a crushing kiss, allowing the anger, the hurt, all of the negative feelings that once flowed through the bond between to be replaced with the love he feels for you. It’s a heady feeling, this new emotion he’s sending directly to you. Never in your wildest dreams did you ever think you’d experience such an emotion from the likes of him. He’d done so well to hide such feelings prior to this moment that surely you’d expected nothing short of mere tolerance from him.

It’s only now that Kylo realizes that this feeling shared between you isn’t weakness in the least. It’s what will help to end the conflicted thoughts that had plagued him for so long. In the end, this is the very moment that will help to restore balance to the galaxy.


	4. Swoon. I'll Catch You. (Clyde Logan)

This here’s not his normal scene, what he’s doin’ for you now. He’s standing in front of the floor length mirror in his room, in his best black suit, workin’ on tyin’ this god forsaken tie, wantin’ it to look just right for you. The familiar metallic click of his prosthetic arm sounds as it moves in time with his other hand, now pulling the smooth material of the tie down until it’s tied tight. Clyde takes a moment to appraise his appearance. Long hair aside, he reckons he don’t look half bad. Dare he say he cleans up well? He smiles to himself, all shy like, at the thought of the words you’ll use to describe him once you lay your pretty eyes on him. He can’t wait to see what you look like all dolled up.

\------------------------------------------------------------

A knock at your door sounds, alerting you to Clyde’s arrival, and the all too familiar feeling of butterflies in the pit of your stomach is comin’ back ten fold at the sound. “Come in,” you call out from the bedroom, still fidgeting with a pair of emerald teardrop earrings. They match perfectly with the dress you’ve chosen for tonight. It’s a perfect little number, all black with lace that runs the length of your arms and across the top of your chest, allowing just the right amount of skin to peek through, and a deep slit along the side of the dress that show off your toned legs.

As you fumble with the last earring, silently cursing to yourself, you can hear the door open and close and a soft clearing of Clyde’s throat. You know he’ll be standin’ right by the door, and you can’t wait to see what he looks like. “Be right out!” Another curse slips past your lips, and you hear Clyde callin’ back to you now, tellin’ you take all the time you need. As sweet as the sentiment is, you know the two of you have reservations, and if you keep holdin’ him up then you’ll never make it on time. Finally, the earring clasps, and you’re ready to go. Grabbing your clutch from your dresser, you step out of the room and down the hall to meet him by the door.

Clyde’s eyes find you the moment you step into the same space as him, and immediately you can see the way he appraises you hungrily. You smile, stoppin’ your advance towards him just briefly so you can do a quick spin, showing off the entire dress. When you face him again, the hungry look is gone, replaced by a smile reserved only for you. “Well, well,” you say, stepping closer to him to do some appraisin’ of your own, “don’t you look mighty fine. Think I might just swoon,” you tease.

You can’t help but smile at the faint tinge of red that creeps up onto the apples of his cheeks, and when you finally stop in front of him, you lean up onto your tip toes in preparation of a kiss. But in true Clyde fashion, he’s quick to meet you halfway, bendin’ down to kiss you tenderly while his left arm sweeps behind you to hold you to him while his right hand settles at your waist. Your own hand lifts to splay across his broad chest, feeling the muscle beneath the crisp white dress shirt he’s wearin’, humming happily against his lips. “ **Swoon** ,” he says once he’s broken the kiss, lips hovering so close to your own when he speaks. “ **I’ll catch you** .”

If you weren’t thrummin’ from the excitement of the dinner to come, you think you may  _ actually _ do it. He just looks  _ so good _ in that suit, and if you’d know that he’d be comfortable in anything other than his usual t-shirts and camo shorts then you’d actually ask him to dress like this more often. The sight of him is enough to make your knees buckle. You lean up to steal one more kiss from him before pullin’ back to take his hand. “So, Casanova,” you say with a smirk, the remark once again gainin’ a fresh blush to appear on his face, “where are you taking me to tonight?”

It’s a rare night off for Clyde, and even though he owns his own bar and can do as he damn well pleases, you know that he works himself to the bone. You’re thankful to have tonight, even if nights like these are few ‘n’ far between. “Laury’s,” he says, lacing his fingers with yours, “up in Charleston.”

He can’t help but smile at the way your face lights up when he informs you of where the two of you’ll be headin’ for the evening, eyes sparkin’ with excitement and a smile that stretches from ear to ear. You’d been  _ dyin’ _ to go there, and oh, he’d heard you mention it a time or two to Mellie, who of course had to get on his case about it.  _ ‘Why haven’t you taken her yet? The hell’s the hold up, Clyde?’ _ The memory alone’s enough to cause his eyes to roll so far back into his head they may actually roll out with the effort. But tonight is the night. He’d finally managed to score a reservation, ‘n’ he wasn’t about to waste his chance to take you. With your hand held firmly in his, he exits the home and waits for you to lock up before he leads you on over to his truck. Only then does he let go of your hand in favor of openin’ up the door to allow you to climb in.

He’s goin’ to make this a night you’ll remember for the rest’a your life, he’s sure of it. He’s pulling out all the stops, ‘n’ it all starts with dinner in Charleston.


	5. I Wanted It To Be You (Adam Sackler)

Somewhere nearby a car horn sounds, the honk followed by some obscene shouting, though you can’t make out the words of what’s being said. You can’t focus, and though you’re standing outside in the warmth of the summer breeze, you can’t help but feel as if the world is closing in on you. There is no warmth here between the space between where you and Adam stand mere feet apart, tears blurring your vision while his chin wobbles with the effort of reigning in his own emotions. “ **I wanted it to be you** .” The words leave your throat on a broken, strangled sob, the tears now spilling freely past your lashes and down onto your cheeks.

You inhale a shaky breath, and fuck, if he doesn’t want to reach out and comfort you more than anything in this moment. But he knows that he can’t, knows that he’s screwed up past the point of fixing things. He hates this. Hates that things have broken down so badly between the two of you. He’d felt himself starting to fall,  _ really fall _ for you, and that’d scared him more than he’d ever care to admit. And it’s because of this that he’d shut down; cut you out entirely, leaving you with nothing but the shell of your relationship. Hell, even the sex had been loveless, and that’s what’d tipped you off, wasn’t it? After all, it’s not like Adam’s aloofness was anything new. He’d gone through periods of that before and you’d come out stronger and better each and every time, but no, it was the sex of all things. There’d been _ so much passion _ and then all of a sudden there was  _ nothing _ .

“ **I wanted it to be you so badly** , Adam.”

You can see the way his shoulders shake when he drops his head in shame, his own tears hidden by the mess of hair that shrouds his face. Even now as you watch him, the strange desire to comfort him,  _ him _ of all people, after shutting you out for so long, this overwhelming desire just flares up within you. You nearly do it. Your finger twitches, and you nearly raise your hand to reach for him, but you’re quick to stop yourself.

You can’t. This split needs to happen. You’ve don’t far too much and received nothing in return.

“Please,” he says so quietly that you nearly miss the word that’s spoken towards the ground beneath his very feet. When he lifts his head to look up at you, you swear that you can feel your heart shatter in a million little pieces. His eyes are rimmed red, tears streaking along his face, a drop now dangling from the tip of his nose.

After everything, how can he still make you feel so horribly about this decision?

Perhaps it’s because you don’t want this. Not truly. No, if you knew things would change, if you knew he’d make the effort, you wouldn’t be here right now. But this needs to happen, you remind yourself for the umpteenth time today. You need to follow through.

“No. I tried.” Your voice wavers, cracking again when you speak. “I tried so hard, Adam. You gave me nothing.”

Adam’s breath hitches in his throat as he listens to you. He knows you’re right, of course you are. He’d been nothing but standoffish and, to put it plainly, a dick all because he couldn’t properly process the emotions he was experiencing. Silence falls between the two of you, and you swear you can hear the gears turning in that brain of his, searching for something, anything at all to say to make things better. He inhales a stuttered breath, and you watch, once again clinging to the last thread of hope that he might say or do something that’ll make this all go away, even in spite of your brain  _ screaming _ at you to listen to reason.

And then he says it. Those three little words that carry so much weight.

“I love you.”

For a moment you say nothing in return, just merely blink and stare. His brows furrow at your lack of reaction, and he thinks that maybe, he hadn’t said those words at all. Maybe it was all in his head. He swallows down the thick lump in his throat and says the words again, louder this time and with more conviction.

“ _ I  _ **_love_ ** _ you _ .”

And just like that, the proverbial floodgates open up and you’re sobbing in front of him, tears streaming down your face. At first you aren’t sure which emotion is behind the cause of them, but it’s when Adam comes rushing toward you, arms embracing you to wrap you up in his warmth, pulling you against his chest to tuck your head beneath his chin that you realize it’s relief. You’d meant what you said, that you wanted it to be him. You just never expected him to reciprocate. After all, you’d seen him through plenty of other relationships prior to your own, and you’d never once heard him utter the word. Not even to his own sister.

Only when the tears subside, do you allow yourself to truly sink into Adam’s embrace, his hold on you tightening when you do so. He’s afraid to let you go now, afraid that if he does that you’ll run, try to leave him like you’d done only moments prior. That is, until you respond in kind.

“I love you too,” you murmur against the skin of his neck, sniffling slightly.

He can feel the way your lips stretch across his skin as you smile, and it causes him to do the same. “Come on, kid,” he says softly, loosening his hold around you to gently rubs his hands along the length of your spine. “Let’s get you back inside.”

You know as well as he does that he’s got a lot to make up for, but now that his feelings are out in the open raw and earnest, you can take comfort in knowing that the worst is over.


	6. Don't Open Old Wounds (Modern!Ben Solo)

The worn soles of Ben’s sneakers slam down into a large puddle of water that’s gathered onto the sidewalk, the water splashing up and outward before settling back down again as he continues to run down the current block. He’d tried to let this go, let  _ you _ go, but while he was downing his fifth beer at dinner with his parents, he’d had a realization.

\-------------------------------

_ “Ben,” Leia says softly, not wanting to worsen the already darkening cloud above his head. She reaches for him, her hand settling atop his in a gentle display of support for her son. His gaze dips down to watch as her thumb skirts across his knuckles in a reassuring gesture. “Honey, I know that what you’re going through isn’t easy. It never is. But I promise you that in time, it will get better.” _

_ Han releases a snort from over top of his own bottle of beer that, unlike Leia, is less than reassuring or gentle. Ben’s brows crease slightly, his gaze lifting to look across the table at where his father sits beside his mother. Leia tuts in utter disapproval at the sound, and as she removes her hand from Ben’s, she smacks the back of it against Han’s shoulder. The move doesn’t phase him, of course. He’s still very much fixated on their son. “Do you love her, kid?” _

_ Ben swallows thickly, the question hitting him in a particularly vulnerable place. He hadn’t been ready to confront those feelings just yet. Isn’t that the crux of why he’s in this predicament in the first place? _

__

_ His father lifts his brows expectantly while Ben’s hands return to toy with the label of his bottle of beer, fingers picking pieces of it away from the glass. Ben nods, and Han leans back with the faintest air of satisfaction, the smallest of smirks beginning to form when he does so. Next to him, Leia sighs softly. She’d known. Of course she’d known. She’s the most observant woman Ben’s ever encountered, and she notices everything, especially the way Ben had always looked at you like you were the only one in the room, how his breath hitched just the slightest every time he sees you striding towards you in their presence. She suspects that she’s known longer than Ben has that he’s loved you. _

__

_ It’s about time he’d finally come to terms with it, she thinks to herself. _

__

_ Once the questioning has ceased and they’ve moved onto other topics, Ben doubles down on his efforts to focus on anything other than you, but that’s when it hits him, the realization. _

__

_ “I have to go,” he says abruptly, rising up from his seat and grabbing his jacket, much to the surprise of his parents. But as Han opens his mouth to respond, Leia lifts a hand and sets it atop his shoulder to stop him before he can even start. She gives Ben a quick nod as if to say that she understands, and just like that, Ben is out the door. _

__

\-------------------------------

__

By the time Ben arrives at the building that houses your apartment, he’s a soaking wet mess. He tries the elevator first, but when the damned thing takes its sweet old time to get down to the lobby he decides that taking the stairs is a much faster route. He takes them two at a time, his shoes squeaking in protest with each push off, but after climbing five flights, he’s finally reached his destination. He flings the stairwell door open, huffing and puffing but still determined as ever as he takes long strides down the hallway towards your door.

__

His steps immediately halt when he reaches your door, and without hesitation, he lifts a hand up, fingers curling in towards his palm to form a fist just before he bangs against the door. It takes him a few persistent tries, but finally, he’s greeted by the sight of your face. He wishes that this was in better circumstances, because the sight of you standing before him now  _ crushes _ him. Ben’s words fail him now as he stares, taking in the redness that rims your eyes and settles at the tip of your nose, your eyes watery and cheeks stained by freshly spilled tears. He realizes now that you really are no better off than he is in this situation.

__

Perhaps, he thinks, this emotional wound shared between the two of you is still fresh enough to be mended.

__

“What are you doing here,” you ask, voice quiet, though he’s able to hear the hoarseness of your crying in the depths of your words. “Why are you  _ so wet _ ?” It hadn’t hit you until now that he’s absolutely dripping, the water that drips off of him now settling onto the floor beneath his feet.

__

“Oh, I, uh.” He swallows, eyes darting away momentarily before he forces them back to you. “I ran here. In the rain.” But that’s besides the point, he thinks. The rain doesn’t matter. “I had a realization,” he announces, to which you lift a brow. When you say nothing, he carries onward. “I was at dinner with my parents.”

__

“Just now?”

Exhaling a sigh, Ben nods, swallowing harshly once more before carrying on. “Yes,” he nods. “I was having dinner with them and I started thinking about how I just wanted to,” he exhales in exasperation, shoulders shrugging, “I just wanted to go far, far away. Just leave it all behind, cut ties with everyone. Just . . be. I wouldn’t miss anyone, you know? But then, the more I got to thinking, the more I realized that there would be one person that I would miss. There would only be one person that I couldn’t walk away from.”

He’s watching now as your bottom lip wobbles involuntarily, and you silently curse yourself for wanting to give in so easily to him. “Ben,” you whisper, his name nearly lost to the sound of the sigh that accompanies it.

“I love you,” he says abruptly. “I know I never said it before. I, I’m sorry. I think I’ve known for a while now, but I was just too scared to admit to myself, to you.”

Ben takes a step towards you, hands reaching reflexively before he immediately puts them down, unsure as to whether you’d accept his touch or not. You match his steps, taking your own towards him, and when he lowers his arms, you lift yours, bringing your hands up to his chilled face. Your thumbs wick away the moisture from his cheeks and it’s then that his hands settle onto your waist.

“I’ve already lost you once,” he whispers. “I don’t ever want that to happen again. Please.”

__

Your head is nodding before he can even finish his plea, and you lean up onto your toes while your hands are pulling him down to meet you. There’s no hesitation on his part. He bends willingly, bringing his lips to yours in what starts as a tender kiss, but quickly devolves into something more urgent.

__

With your lips still on his, you lead him back into your apartment, Ben kicking the door closed behind him. “Let’s get you out of these wet clothes,” you murmur, breaking the kiss just enough to look up at him. He smiles for the first time in weeks, and you do the same. Somehow, you both know that things will be okay. He’s here with you, and that’s all either of you ever wanted.


	7. Swoon. I'll Catch You. (Flip Zimmerman)

It’s always so difficult to surprise you, what with you being home more often than not, so when your anniversary rolls around every year it’s usually the same old thing. Flip comes home, flowers in hand, and you’ve whipped him up a delicious meal with all of his (and your) favorites. But this year he really wants to go all out, make it special. You always go all out and put in the hard work, so he wants to return the favor. He’d managed to wrangle your friends into this, gotten them to get you out of the house for a few hours. They said they were planning to take you downtown, see a show at the cinema and do some shopping. That should give him plenty of time to put his plan into action.

\---------------------------------------------------

By the time you arrive home, it’s late, and the sun’s begun to set. Flip couldn’t have asked for more perfect timing than what he’s getting when he hears the door open and you calling out for him from the entryway.

“I’m out back,” he calls out through the open patio doors before resuming puffing on his cigarette in nervous anticipation.

You can hear the music playing softly throughout the house, but as you near the patio, the sound grows louder. The portable record player is not the first thing that captures your attention when you step through the doors and out onto the patio. No, the first thing that you notice are the string lights that run from the back of the house down towards the fence, illuminating the back yard in a soft, warm glow. Then there is Flip, standing near the picnic table that sits just off to the side in the yard, near the large, old Oak tree. You can’t help but smile as he carries on with the cigarette in his mouth, a spread of food set neatly onto the picnic table in your best set of Chinaware.

“What’s all this,” you ask with a quirked brow, though you know good and well what this is.

Flip watches, heart hammering in his chest as he watches you approach, looking as fine as the first day he’d laid his eyes on you. He pulls the cigarette from his mouth and huffs out a plume of smoke before responding. “Happy anniversary,” he announces, the beginnings of a smile stretching out across his face. “Food’s not much, but I gave it my best. Didn’t exactly have much time after trying to get all this ready,” he says, one hand waving around to motion at the lights and the rest of the outdoor setup.

You can’t help but grin at the effort and the thought he’d put into all of this, just so you could get a reprieve for once. He’s so thoughtful, your Flip. “It’s perfect.” Stepping closer still, you reach for the cigarette, pulling it from his hand and flicking it away before bringing your arms up to wrap around his neck. “So perfect, I just might swoon.”

He hums in appreciation of your words, his hands slipping around to splay across your back. “ **Swoon** ,” he says, his already deep voice seeming to lower even further. Keeping one hand at your back, he glides the other up until he cradles the back of your head, now dipping you back towards the ground with a smirk. “ **I’ll catch you** .” He bends down, his body molding perfectly to yours as he leans in to kiss you slow and tender. You can taste the smoky aftertaste of his cigarette on his lips along with the slight burn of the whiskey he’d had before you got home; it’s a taste that’s decidedly Flip, and one you’ve come to love so much.

He keeps his hold on your back as he lifts you up from your dipped position, lips still pressed to yours. It’s your turn to hum now, your hands sliding down away from his neck to rest against his chest as you break the kiss and pull back. “I’m starving,” you murmur.

Flip smiles again, his free hand waving towards the picnic table. “Let’s get you fed then. I made all your favorites.” He hopes like hell he’s done it all right. He used the recipes you keep stored away in that small tin box, taking care not to get anything on the handwritten cards. As you take a seat with him at the table and divvy up the food between you, you take your first bite and nod emphatically at him. He’d done so well, not just with the food, but with the entire evening. This will be a night you’ll surely never forget.


	8. Grace Is Just Weakness (Kylo Ren)

Cold. Merciless. Ruthless.

All words that many across the galaxy have used to describe the man that half hovers over you now, his touch a contradictory one to the words you’ve heard uttered about him. Kylo’s fingers trail delicately along your cheek, as if to apply any further pressure would break you. Cold is surely not the word that you would use to describe him in moments such as this. It’s here in this room, in this very bed, that he allows his guard to fall completely away, revealing his true self to you and you alone. You know that when you lift your hand as you are doing now, that he’ll lean into your touch the moment that your palm comes to rest against his cheek. He is a man starved of touch, and he can never get his fill when you so kindly bestow yours upon him. Gently, you graze the pad of your finger along the scar that adorns his face, and he exhales softly as his eyes search your face when you smile up at him.

Those eyes of his, dark and distant more often than not, are so tender and full of love as he gazes upon you, and the faint hint of a smile doesn’t go unnoticed when the corner of his mouth twitches with it. “What are you thinking about?” The question is whispered up to him, despite the two of you being alone in the room, fingers still exploring one another’s features with such warmth.

“You,” he replies in that deep, rich voice you’ve come to regard so fondly. Kylo moves his hand to the side of your neck, his thumb extending out to run the pad of it along your bottom lip.

You smile beneath the touch, noting the way the corners of his eyes crinkle just the slightest amount when the corners of his mouth pull up a little more in response to your expression. Tilting your head forward, you nip at his thumb, the gesture causing him to smile more. Resting your head back against the pillow, you can’t help but smile triumphantly when those dimples of his finally emerge. You love being the only one who can manage to make him smile so broad, love being the only one who gets to see him like this. “What about me?”

He’s silent for a moment following your question, and you can practically see the way he debates internally, wrestling with what he wants to say and how he should deliver it. Kylo’s always been so careful with his words, and you suppose it’s due to his years training under Snoke. He had to be careful then. Speaking out of turn always did gain him the worst sort of punishments.

Your hand continues to wander, sliding away from his face to trace the column of his throat and moving down to his bare chest. Fingertips dance across the scars that mar his skin there, your eyes dropping away from his own to watch the movement of your hand.

“I’d give you anything you want, you know.” His words break your train of thought, and immediately, your eyes snap back up to meet his. It’s your turn to be silent now, unsure at first of what to say. It’s such a large statement, full of unspoken promises, and it makes your heart skip a beat at the thought. Kylo watches the way your expression changes, smile faltering as your gaze shifts from playful to something more akin to affectionate. “ **You want the moon? Just say the word, and I’ll throw a lasso around it and pull it down.** ”

_ That _ . . . that makes you smile again.

You believe him. Of course you do. You know that the love and regard that Kylo holds for you is above all else, and he would do anything and everything in his power to make you happy. You’ve seen that ruthless side of him, the one that takes no mercy and wields no grace upon those who dare disrespect you. He loves you, and he makes sure to make it clear in every way.

Your head shakes gently, the motion causing Kylo’s brows to crease in a fleeting moment of confusion at your response. “I don’t want the moon,” you say softly, the hand at his chest once again lifting, this time to weave your fingers into his hair at the nape of his neck. “I just want you.”

Again, Kylo’s features soften, and he leans down to capture your lips with his own. You know as well as he does that you have him, mind, body, and soul. He may very well be cold to everyone else, but to you, he’s as warm as the Twin Suns.


	9. Say It and I’m Yours (Charlie Barber)

Charlie’s eyes flutter open as he’s greeted by the glow of the early morning sunrise that filters into the bedroom through the slatted blinds. He rolls over, reaching for you, but is met by nothing more than a cold space where your warmth once was. It isn’t until he sits up, hands rubbing at his eyes to rid himself of the grogginess that he still feels that he smells the coffee that’s brewing. His stomach rumbles at the thought, and pushing the sheets aside, he stumbles out of bed and out into the hallway with a yawn, his hand lifting to scratch absentmindedly at his scalp when he does so.

As he walks, bare feet padding along the cool wooden floor, he can hear you humming from the small kitchen. The sound causes the corners of Charlie’s mouth to tick upwards into the beginnings of a smile, though when he rounds the corner to greet you, his steps halt. You’re standing there at the refrigerator, back towards him and bent down to get a better look at the fridge’s contents. You’re in the perfect position to show off the fact that you’ve gone sans underwear this morning, and the realization already has him half hard. But then a second realization hits him when you stand up again, your posture straightening.

“ **Are you wearing my shirt** ,” he blurts out, startling you in the process. A yelp of surprise escapes you, your hand flying up to settle across your rapidly beating heart as you whirl around to face him. There’s a hint of amusement playing at the corners of his mouth, but even from this distance you can see how dark his eyes have become.

You nod, setting the bottle of orange juice you’ve got clutched in your other hand onto the countertop. “I saw it when I was getting out of bed and thought why not.” You shrug, hands now smoothing down the length of the crumpled dress shirt, the very one that you’d removed from him last night before the two of you fell into bed together. He takes a step towards you, and you note that hungry look in those eyes of his. Charlie’s advance only lets up once he cages you between his body and the counter, palms pressed against the countertop on either side of you.

He leans down, nose judging against your jaw, and you comply with the silent demand, your head angling for the side to bare your neck to him. Humming in approval, he presses a kiss against your pulse point, one of his hands now moving around to settle against your lower back, drawing you closer to him. “I want you,” he murmurs against your skin, though he doesn’t need his words to tell you that. It’s more than evident when he presses up against you, the hardness of his clothed cock pressing against your stomach.

Exhaling a soft sigh, you press your palms against his bare chest, feeling the hard planes of muscles beneath your fingertips. “ **Three words** ,” you start, feeling the spread of Charlie’s smile against your neck whilst you speak. “ **Eight letters** .” He begins to pepper kisses upward along your neck, to your jaw, making his way towards your mouth. “ **Say it and I’m yours** .”

He presses a kiss to your mouth, lips brushing against your own when he replies. “I love you.”

The second that your lips part following his response, his tongue delves into your mouth to glide along your own. His hands fall to your waist, easily lifting you up onto the counter before he moves his hands down to grip your knees, pulling your legs apart to step between them. Your own hands are already pushing at the brim of his pajama bottoms, shoving them down with reckless abandon while your mouths move in tandem, tongues dueling for dominance. Charlie scoots you towards the edge of the counter with one hand while the other grazes his fingertips along your already wet cunt. He dips two fingers into you, groaning into the kiss when he feels you flutter around him.

A whimper escapes you, hips already rocking against him while he curls his fingers within you, the pads of his fingers gliding along your soft, warm inner wall. “Charlie,” you gasp, breaking the kiss as a hand flies up to grip his shoulder whilst his fingers continue to work within you, opening you up in preparation of him. Hushing you softly, he places tender kisses to your temple just before he removes his fingers from you.

He grasps himself in his hand, coating himself in your slick while he strokes himself slowly. Taking a step closer now, he glides the head of cock along the length of your cunt, causing you to whine in protest at the teasing. But it isn’t long until he’s pushing forward, letting go of himself as he sinks in deep. When you gasp, he brings his hand up to stuff his two fingers into your mouth, and you know just what to do. You suck obediently, tasting yourself on him while your tongue licks along the underside of his fingers. His eyes darken considerably, hips snapping into your own, causing you to moan around the fingers in your mouth.

If wearing his shirt will garner this sort of reaction from him in the early hours of the morning, then you’ll be sure to do this more often.


	10. Danger On Your Lips (Flip Zimmerman)

This is the last thing that you should be doing. This is . . . this is  _ dangerous _ . He could get in so much trouble for this;  _ you _ could get in so much trouble for this, though you have a sneaking suspicion that it would be you who would catch the brunt of the discipline should the two of you get caught.

Your fingers curl around the edges of the shoulder holster, the leather creaking beneath the movement of your hand as you pull and urge Flip to come closer to you. He obliges, palms pressing against the metal shelving unit, his lips roaming along your exposed neck, reveling in every sigh and soft moan that flows past your parted lips. When his goatee brushes along the sensitive spot on your neck, you can’t help but laugh at the feeling, and he revels in that too. You can feel the way his lips stretch into a smile against your skin just before he places another kiss in the space just below your ear. His hips are pinning you up against the back of the shelf, the two of you just out of the line of vision of whoever may or may not come walking through the door. He likes it like this, still private enough that no one but him can get an eyeful of you, but still public enough to give the two of you a thrill knowing that someone can walk in at any time.

He lifts his head back up to bring his lips to yours, kissing and nipping at your lower lip, getting you to open up for him before his tongue slips past to wrestle with your own, eliciting the smallest little whimper from you. Responding in kind, he flexes his hips forward, letting you feel just how hard he is for you, one hand now dropping down from the shelf to begin lifting up the hem of your skirt.

And then the door opens.

The second he hears the familiar sound, Flip freezes, his head pulling back just enough to look at you with a silent warning: don’t say a word. You know this, of course. You’d been here with him enough times to know. Besides, you yourself aren’t looking to get into any trouble if you can help it.

“Zimmerman, you in here?” The familiar voice of Jimmy calls out to him, and you can hear the steady drum of fingertips atop the counter as Jimmy’s eyes do a quick survey of the room.

You wonder briefly if Flip will respond. You know at some point he’ll have to, and the longer he waits, the more suspicious it’ll be for both of you. Exhaling a quiet sigh, you release your hold on his holster and tip your head back against the shelving unit. He leans his own head forward, forehead resting against your clavicle for only a brief moment before dropping the hem of your skirt and pulling back when he finally responds. “Yeah, I’m back here lookin’ for something. What do you need?”

Keeping you concealed as best he can behind the shelves, he pokes his head out so Jimmy can see him from down the long row of files. Flip lifts a brow expectantly, waiting for Jimmy to respond. When he finally spots Flip, Jimmy thumbs over his shoulder towards the door. “Sarge wants to see us. Says he’s got somethin’ new for us.”

Flip does his best not to give away his disappointment at the fact that this means he’ll have to leave you like this, that he’ll have to leave you at all. “Give me a minute, I’ll be right there.”

It isn’t until Jimmy nods and turns to make his exit that Flip returns his gaze back to you, his free hand lifting to gently caress your cheek. “I’m sorry,” he says, looking at you with an apologetic gaze while his thumb grazes along your bottom lip. He leans in for a final kiss, and when he pulls back, his expression has shifted to a smirk. “ **Think how dull your life would be without me.** ”

The comment makes your eyes roll, but you smile nonetheless, and that makes him happy. If he has to walk away, he wants to do so knowing that you’re, at the very least, smiling. You know he’ll come back soon enough, he always does, and when you get home later, you know good and well that the two of you will pick up where you’d left off.


	11. You're All I Have (Kylo Ren)

Embers fall to the ground like rain as Kylo turns away from the last of the fallen Praetorian Guards, the saber he had used to cut them down now nothing more than the metal hilt as he holds it firmly in his hand when he finally faces you. You’d felt the fury through your bond, that pure feral rage that was unleashed as Kylo cut down Snoke and then his guards. It’s what prompted you to run, to find him. You’d known that Kylo held contempt for Snoke, you just never imagined that it was at this level. When he turns to face you, you note that his eyes are still wild with the adrenaline that courses through his veins, strands of hair stuck to his sweat-slicked forehead. It’s only when his gaze finally lands on you that he comes back into himself, the look on his face softening — only ever for you.

The hold on his lightsaber loosens until it free falls from his hand to clatter heavily against the smooth onyx floor beside his feet. You remain rooted firmly in place as he begins to take slow steps towards you. The closer he comes to you, the more you can see it, the look in his eyes. Gone is hollow, haunted stare and the pain he’d held onto for so long. Now there is only relief and adoration; adoration for the only good thing that he’s ever had in his life. You.

Even as portions of the room burn, the remnants of the chaos that had occurred just moments prior to your arrival are still very much visible, he can only focus on you. You’re all he needs. You’re all he’s ever needed, and it was that realization that helped to drive him to his very point. Kylo stops a few feet away, and you watch as he lifts a hand out towards you in a silent offering. Your gaze falls to his gloved hand, knowing full well what this gesture means.

This is the start of a new leadership in the galaxy, and he wants you to be a part of it with him.

“I can’t do this alone,” he says, breaking the silence with a wavering voice. “ **You’re all I want. You’re all I have.** ” He takes a step closer, swallowing thickly when he does so. “ _ Please. _ ”

Much to his relief, there is no hesitation on your part. In spite of all of his past torment, insecurities and the like, he knows within the depths of his marred soul that you, too, have no one else. You are it for him, and he you.

You reach for him now, your bare hand gliding along the soft material of his glove covered hand, fingers curling to clasp your hand in his. Once your hand is securely held in his own, Kylo pulls you closer, his free hand slipping around to rest against your lower back. “You’re all I have too, you know,” you reply, your head tipping back just a little to get a better look at him.

There’s the smallest tick upward at the left corner of his mouth, and had you not known him as well as you do, you would have missed it. It’s the closest thing to a smile that he’ll give, though his eyes currently convey what his other features will not. He’s thankful for you, grateful to the Force for bringing the two of you together when it had. Releasing his hold on your hand, he begins to bring his up towards your face, but just when he reaches you, you stop him with a gentle grip of his wrist. Kylo’s brows crease, the confused expression only lasting a fleeting moment before both of your hands gently work to rid him of the glove. Only then does the smile he’d held back on before make its appearance. Once his hand is free of the glove, the material discarded somewhere among the bodies and rubble, does he bring his hand up to your face. Fingertips graze along your cheek, palm settling along your jaw in the gentlest of touches, for nothing else in the entire galaxy is more precious to him than you.


	12. Sway With Me (Toby x Reader x Kylo)

“You want me to _what_?!” There’s an air of disbelief to Kylo’s voice, his brows raised as if to emphasize his nihilism. His arms are crossed over his chest in a defensive gesture, and for a moment, you’re convinced that he’ll outright refuse your request.

“ _Dance_.” Your hands are perched up on your hips, fingertips squeezing just a bit against the fabric that covers the skin there, head angled to the side just a bit as your eyes narrow in challenge. “I want to learn how to dance. Salsa, more specifically.”

Kylo can’t help himself, the snort that slips past his parted lips is wholly involuntary, and even still, the tone of incredulity is wrapped up firmly in his words. “You’re out of your mind if you think that I’m going to be dancing, let alone in a room full of strangers.

He notes immediately the way that your posture straightens, watching silently now as a cheshire-like grin begins to form. He knows that you’ve got him cornered then before the words even leave your mouth. “That’s the beauty of it,” you start, and he knows, knows before you’ve even finished the words that he is wholly, entirely fucked, “I’ve booked us private lessons.”

———————

Okay, so it wasn’t a _total_ lie. You _had_ in fact booked private lessons just...not with anyone who worked at the studio. Instead, you’d rented out a room for a few hours and enlisted the help of a long time friend who’d just so happened to be in town for a couple of days.

“Toby!” Your light-hearted tone rings out into the space, echoing off of the walls just as Toby turns to greet you, a grin stretching across his face when he does so.

The annoyed expression that Kylo had worn from the moment he’d woken up this morning remains even now, and you think, when you turn to introduce him to Toby, that his scowl deepens even more so. Toby and Kylo shake hands and exchange their greetings just as you turn to set your things down. You’re dressed for the occasion, heels adorning your feet and a red knee-length dress hugging your curves as you step out into the center of the room. Kylo shifts his weight awkwardly from foot to foot, unsure of where he should be standing or what he should be doing. Rather than ask, he simply shoves his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans.

“Kylo, was it?” Toby motions with a flick of his wrist for the other man to step back, his lips curling up with the beginnings of a smirk. “Why don’t you go and have a seat or stand over there. Give us some room and I’ll start the lesson.”

Kylo’s eyes narrow, his gaze flickering to you before landing back on Toby again. You think, for a fleeting moment, that he may actually protest. But this is what you’d wanted, you’d told him as much, and who’s he to stop your lesson before it’s even begun? With a heavy sigh, he turns and moves back to the opposite end of the room, leaning back up against the wall, hands still tucked firmly in his pockets as he watches Toby take your hands to lead you into the center of the room.

One hand now slides along to rest against your upper back near the back of your shoulder, the other hand holding yours firm in his once Toby has you in place. Your bodies are still a good foot apart at least, but even so, Kylo can already feel himself growing uncomfortable with the situation. Dancing lessons are one thing, but he sees it, the way that Toby’s eyeing you up so blatantly in front of him. Kylo’s fingers curl inward towards his palms to form fists in his pockets. There’s a brief bit of instruction on Toby’s part, explaining how your feet will move as he begins to direct you simultaneously, the two of you tentatively stepping back and forth, your heels clicking against the floor, hips swaying with each movement.

“Good,” Toby croons, his hand lowering further down your back as he draws you closer to him, the hot puff of his breath now caressing your ear. “That’s good, you’re a quick learner.” He continues to pull you close until your body is pressed against his. Out of your peripheral, you catch the sudden movement of Kylo as he pushes himself up and away from the wall, hesitating still, though you can sense the jealousy and possessiveness radiating off of him.

Toby spins you without warning, stopping only once your back is facing him, one hand still in yours while the other slides down to your hip. His fingers dig in with a firm pressure, pulling you back against him, his eyes finding Kylo’s in the reflection of the mirrored wall that faces the three of you. Toby’s lips curl into a smug smirk, and you can feel the steady thrum of your heart beating in your chest as your gaze flits between the men.

Kylo’s jaw works, muscles ticking with visible agitation as he debates internally as to whether or not he should step in.

The hand that had held yours now pulls itself away to settle on your other hip, Toby’s hands now maneuvering your hips from side to side in a gentle roll. “You need to loosen up,” he insists, his gaze returning to yours in the mirrored reflection. “A little more,” he urges, still moving your hips, “that’s it. Just like that.”

It’s then that Kylo’s patience bends and breaks, and in a few short strides, he’s meeting both you and Toby at the center of the room. “Alright, I think you’ve had ample time to teach her. I’m cutting in.”

He knows just as well as you do that he doesn’t know what he’s doing, but he damn sure is going to try, if nothing else but to show you that he can be as equally, if not more so, alluring than Toby. Kylo reaches for you, and you go willingly, allowing him to pull you to a space on the dance floor that’s devoid of Toby’s presence, taking the same stance that Toby had previously, only this time pulling you as close as you’d been with Toby only moments prior to Kylo’s interruption.

For as tall and broad as he is, Kylo moves with a surprising amount of grace, his steps carrying you across the floor in perfect time, albeit he does take a few liberties with the dance every now and again. Like when he dips you back slowly, his hand splayed across your back for support while his other hand continues to hold your own. For a brief moment, the move is enough to make you forget all about Toby, Kylo’s face mere inches from yours as his eyes peer down into yours. He can sense it, the way that your breath hitches, and when he pulls you back up slowly, his lips hover just above yours.

“You’ve done this before,” you murmur just loudly enough for Kylo to hear.

His head shakes, and he huffs out a small laugh. “No. Just a quick learner.”

The left corner of your mouth ticks upward into the beginnings of a smirk, and his mouth does the same to mirror your expression. “Take me home.”

It isn’t a request, though Kylo’s all too happy to oblige. Lacing your fingers with his, he’s already tugging you further away from Toby as you turn your head to glance back at him from over your shoulder. “Thanks for the lesson,” you call out with giddy laughter, following Kylo to the door as he pulls you out of the studio and back to the car.


	13. Honeymoon Suite (Flip x Reader x Pale)

“This is….” Your words trail off, gaze shifting between the two men beside you as you huff out a laugh in disbelief, head shaking as if to emphasize the sentence that you’re about to finish. “Strange.”

“Strange. Unorthodox. An anomaly. Call it whatever you fuckin’ like, sweetheart, but it’s fuckin’ happenin’. You can’t back out now.”

Flip shoots Pale a look that, were Pale anything other than a hotheaded alpha type, would surely shut him up. But he isn’t, so he pays Flip no mind. His mouth is still moving, though neither you nor Flip are listening now, the two of you glancing down to the metal bands that sit prettily on your ring fingers. Pale’s got one to match, the three of you choosing something simple even despite all of Pale’s protests and insistence that you both get something flashy. He could afford it, of course, and he wants nothing more than to take care of the two’a you, but of course both you and Flip couldn’t bring yourselves to follow through with it. Neither of you needs nor wants Pale’s money, his presence — however abrasive — is enough, thus the plain bands that the three of you sport.

Thanks to some useless law in the States, the three of you couldn’t get married like you’d have liked — not legally, anyway, so instead, you’d made the trek out here to Vegas and married Flip with Pale there to witness it all. And now, here the three of you are, standing at the front desk of one of Vegas’ most swanky hotels in preparation to check in for the first night of your honeymoon.

The check in process is fairly painless, and soon enough, the three of you are stuffed into the elevator, key cards in hand as you shoot up towards the top floor of the hotel. There’s a giddiness that you can’t quite explain, though you chalk it up to nothing more than post wedding bliss. You’d been with both men before, so it’s not as if this is your first time, it’s just your first time with them  _ here _ , the first time the three of you are wearing your rings, the promises you’d made to one another still so fresh and new.

Pale’s quick to take the lead the moment that the elevator comes to a stop and the doors part to let the three of you out onto your floor. Both he and Flip reach for your hands—a force of habit—just as the three of you begin your walk towards where you’ll be staying the next few nights.

It’s...large. Much larger than anything that you’d expected, complete with its own living space, kitchen, and… With a gasp, you pull your hands free and dart off to explore, making a beeline for the bedroom. You’ve just  _ got _ to know if it’s every bit as extravagant as the remainder of the suite.

You aren’t disappointed in the least.

It’s large, so much larger than even the room the three of you share back home, the California King front and center, already beckoning you to come lie down on it. You do, of course, and the moment that your eyes cast an upward glance, another gasp escapes you when you’re greeted by the sight of your own reflection peering down at you from the ceiling above. There’s a shuffle of feet on the carpet when Flip passes over the threshold, his own eyes darting up to see what all the fuss is about. When he lowers them, he finds your head lifted and your eyes on his, a smirk curling the corners of his mouth.

“Oh, we’re going to have some fun with this.”

“How’s that?” Pale all but bullies his way in past Flip, never one to miss out on the goings on between the two’a you. You don’t give him a verbal response. Instead, you lift a hand to point an index finger upward, directing his gaze to the mirrored ceiling above. “Oh,  _ fuck _ .” His cock already stirs to life, giving a small twitch in the depth of his jeans just as he drops his gaze back down to you. “Alright, sweetheart,” he starts, beginning to shrug out of that familiar leather jacket of his, “I want you up ‘n’ outta that dress, you got me?”

There’s a brief look exchanged between the two men, and you already know from experience that they’re deciding who’ll have a go at you first. A long, overly dramatic sigh sounds, pulling them both from their seemingly telepathic communications, both men now looking to you as you sit up on the bed. You shift up until you’re kneeling, your hands reaching behind you to grasp at the zipper of your dress, pulling it down at an agonizing pace.

“I really don’t know why you two still bother.” The fabric of your dress loosens and begins to slide off of your shoulders; you allow it to continue until it pools around your knees, revealing nothing more than a pair of black lace underwear complete with a matching garter belt which is clipped to your stockings, your chest completely bare. “Pale, honey,” your gaze shifts to where he stands, black button down rolled up to his elbows, “get what you need and then come here.”

When he steps away, you focus your attention on Flip, beckoning him over with a crook of your finger. You wait patiently until he stops at the edge of the bed, and only then do you reach for him, your hands lifting to card your fingers through soft strands of hair. His hands instinctively land on your hips, tugging you just a fraction closer while you drop one of your hands to his wrist. Guiding his hand to the apex of your thighs, you silently encourage his exploration of your body. There’s a low rumble of satisfaction from deep within his chest when he discovers that the lace material has an opening that sits directly over your cunt, yielding the warm, wet flesh to his touch.

“I know how much you like when I wear these,” you say just loud enough for him to hear, leaning up to brush your lips along his. “Wore them just for you.”

Flip’s lips part just enough to allow your tongue to slip in and glide along his own. Your fingers curl into the soft fabric of his flannel, a gentle moan escaping you when he dips a finger into your cunt, quickly followed by a second. It isn’t until he’s got a third pressed into you that Pale makes his presence known again.

“Alright, alright. Get your fuckin’ paws off my new bride.”

Flip breaks the kiss to shoot Pale a look, and unable to help yourself, you opt to tease him a bit. Your grip tightens on Flip’s shirt, holding yourself closer to him just as he pulls his hand from the depths of your cunt to place it possessively against your lower back. “I’m  _ his _ new bride too.”

Pale’s brows shoot upward, and it takes every bit of restraint that you’ve got to keep yourself from laughing at his shocked expression. “I don’t care if it’s our honeymoon or not. You keep mouthin’ off to me like that, sweetheart, and I’m gonna turn that pretty ass’a yours red, you got me?”

With an audible  _ hmph _ , you turn your head back to look at Flip, giving him one final kiss before you release your hold on him. He does the same, but not before giving your ass a quick pat. “You gonna watch,” you ask breathily just before you rotate your body to flop down onto your stomach, body bouncing lightly against the mattress.

The left corner of Flip’s mouth curls upward into a smirk, his head nodding just the once as he takes a seat in the nearby armchair. “‘Course I am.”

Of course he is. You knew he would. He likes to watch. Loves it, if he’s being honest; loves watching all the expressions you make when you get fucked. Very rarely does he share you simultaneously with Pale. Neither of them are any good at sharing. It’s a wonder the three of you are even in this relationship to begin with.

Pale’s quick to undress while you and Flip are busy making eyes at one another across the short distance, but the crinkling of a small plastic baggie diverts Flip’s attention. He should be used to this by now, but even still, he can’t control the way his eyes roll and the scoff that escapes him almost involuntarily when Pale carefully doles out a line of coke onto your lace covered ass.

“I really wish you’d stop doing that shit around me.”

“Fuck off,” is Pale’s terse reply when he sets the bag aside.

“One of these days I’m going to have to arrest you and then neither of you are going to be happy with me. And when that day comes, you remember this day.”

But Pale’s no longer listening, instead so intently focused on the white powder as he bends down to snort every bit up, sniffling and wiping at his nose when he rises up with a louder than necessary sigh. Flip’s gaze shifts to catch yours and you blow him a kiss, gaining yet another eye roll in return, though he knows as well as you do that he can’t stay annoyed for long.

Pale’s hands grasp at your thighs, pulling your legs apart to reveal your slick cunt that’s visible through the purposefully placed slit in your underwear. “Fuckin’ love when you wear these,” he says, shoving two fingers into you without preamble. Your eyelids flutter closed briefly as a gasp is inhaled in surprise, your fingers grasping at the sheets beneath you when Pale curls his fingers within you, working your cunt until he can hear the familiar squelch of it. Only then is he satisfied. “That’s it,” he coos, continuing to push his fingers into you just to hear the obscene sound now. “So fuckin’ perfect.”

Your cunt constricts around his fingers just before he pulls them from your grasp, slicking up the length of his cock just before he positions himself between your legs. Pale settles a hand against the mattress beside your body, the other guiding the head of his cock to your slick heat. There’s no sense of gentleness where Pale is concerned, and the moment that your eyes open to find Flip, Pale thrusts roughly into you, sheathing himself entirely in one go. Your jaw falls slack, cheek pressing against the sheets while you maintain eye contact with Flip, a low, long moan slipping past parted lips at the stretch of Pale’s thick cock. 

Pale angles your hips up to slip in deeper, grunting at the sensation, his brow already beginning to bead with sweat thanks to the cocaine that courses through his system. Even if he did want to take his sweet old time, take it nice and slow with you like deep down he knows you’d love, he can’t. He can’t and he won’t, not when he’s so fuckin’ hopped up, not now that the high’s finally found him. His hips are rough, sloppy, skin slapping against skin without any sort of rhythm, and Flip finds himself palming his cock through his jeans as he watches your body pitch up the bed with each hard snap of Pale’s hips.

“ _ Yesyesyesyes _ !” The words leave you in a rush when you cry out into the room, your eyes once again closing to focus this time on the sensation of him driving deep, deep into you. Fingers claw at the sheets, your legs attempting to close, stopped short by Pale’s knees.

He widens his own stance on the bed, in turn prying your legs further apart as he presses a hand to your back to keep you pinned to the mattress. “Don’t go fussin’ about, sweetheart. Want you to lay there and take it like I know you fuckin’ can.” Your cunt clenches around him at his words, earning a grunt in response as he continues to piston into you at a rough, fast pace. “Tell me,” he says when he bends down to speak, his hot breath fanning across the side of your face and shell of your ear, “tell me where you want my fuckin’ cum.”

Your eyes open, immediately landing on Flip who’s still dutifully seated in the armchair, his cock straining painfully against his jeans. “In me,” you cry out in between panted breaths. “Please, _ please _ cum in me. I want to feel it. Want you to claim what’s yours.”

That’s all that it takes, all that he needs to push Pale up and over the edge. He’s too keyed up, the cocaine’s got him far too riled up to stay in you for too long, and you beg him so pretty like that, how can he possibly hold out any longer? He cums with an animalistic growl, the sound ripping out from deep within his chest, hips snapping into you a few more times before he stills entirely.

You watch listlessly from the bed as Flip rises up from his spot on the armchair, adept fingers quick to pop open the buttons of his flannel, shedding the garment down onto the floor before doing the same with his undershirt. He disappears from view just as Pale pulls his softening cock from your warmth, the familiar metallic jingle of a belt buckle sounding followed by another button and a zipper, the denim pushed down his legs and discarded along with his underwear.

“Turn over, baby.” Where Pale had been rough, unforgiving with his consummation, Flip has chosen the opposite path, watching patiently as you roll yourself over onto your back, a breathy sigh sounding at the effort.

Immediately, your gaze finds your reflection in the mirrors above, a light sheen of sweat highlighting various parts of your body in the room’s light. You continue to stare upward, watching everything unfold in the reflection as the mattress dips and sways from Flip’s weight when he kneels on the bed, his hands gently prying your legs apart. His eyes are focused on your cunt, Pale’s cum beginning to spill out from the warmth.

Flip reaches forward to gather up what he can with his fingers, pushing it back into you with careful consideration, never once being too forceful. You watch the way that your jaw falls slack in the mirrors, soft moans floating out to fill the space as your hips cant to chase the feeling of his fingers. When he pulls them from you, they’re sticky and coated with a mixture of your slick and Pale’s cum. Your mouth opens, habit from previous couplings similar to this, and Flip is quick to oblige, his fingers settling heavily onto your tongue as your lips wrap around them to suck and lick the digits clean.

“Good girl,” he murmurs, leaving you to continue to clean his fingers while he shifts his hips until he’s positioned himself against you.

It’s a stark contrast to Pale’s treatment, the way that Flip’s cock pushes into you, your warmth enveloping him as he sinks slowly until he’s buried himself to the hilt. Flip exhales a shuddered breath, his body practically vibrating with the effort of keeping his composure. He lowers himself down until his body is a hair above your own, his lips mouthing and sucking at the column of your throat, teeth nipping occasionally at the skin. It’s there that he’ll leave a bruise to match the imprints sure to be left behind on your hips courtesy of Pale. His hips draw back and push forward with an equal slowness, the cum that Pale had deposited earlier seeping out from around Flip’s cock. It isn’t long until your thighs and the lacy material of your underwear are a mess with a combination of your slick and Pale’s cum as Flip takes his time to relish in the feel of being buried in you.

Your eyes are drawn upward again to take in the sight of the two of you on the bed, your hands now reaching to grasp at his back with one whilst the other tangles your finger into his hair. You can see in the reflection the way that the muscles of his back ripple with each movement, and the sight of it alone has your cunt clenching greedily around his cock. Flip groans, the sound intermingling with the moans that you expel just as he slips a hand between your bodies to rub the pad of his thumb against your clit.

You’re overstimulated, already on the verge when he touches you, and it takes you no time at all to reach your release, your back arching beneath him when you cry out for him. It’s then that Flip picks up his pace, chasing his own release, desperate to claim you just as Pale had done prior. His lips meet your own, unintelligible words of praise and loving sentiments are muffled against them when his hips thrust erratically. He thrusts once, twice, three more times until he can take no more, his hips stilling, cock buried as deep as he can manage at this angle, cumming with a guttural groan.

Unlike Pale, who’s had his fill and left to clean himself up, Flip stays rooted within you, his lips pressing to yours softly over and over again. “I love you,” he murmurs only loud enough for you to hear.

The sentiment brings a smile to your face, and you happily return his chaste kiss. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> A grouping of one shots from prompts received over on [tumblr](direnightshade.tumblr.com/).


End file.
